


Slenderverse Promptfills

by TransNoahMaxwell



Category: Everyman HYBRID, Slender Man Mythos, Tribe Twelve
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Eating Disorders, Fluff, Multi, Rarepair, Requests from my Tumblr, Thicc ass fic uwu, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-03-05 15:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 7,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18831484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransNoahMaxwell/pseuds/TransNoahMaxwell
Summary: Request on my tumblr, @trans-noahmaxwell





	1. goofin

“evan, would you stop goofin’ around?” 

 

instantly, he stills, and tucks his hands under him, the same way he was always told. vinny seems guilty, like he hadn’t expected evan to go that quiet.

 

“thank you.” he says softly. “i just.. i need to talk to you.”

 

“i know.” evan says, and bites his lip, “that’s what i’m scared of, vin.”

 

vinny looks taken aback, and gently reaches out to evan, “why are you scared of it?”

 

“because. because talking never means anything good, talking means i did something bad, means i fucked up.” evan sniffs slightly, and looks at vinny through watery eyes. “did i fuck up?”

 

that look hurt vinny more than he’d ever show. “no. no no. you didn’t, baby, it’s okay.”

 

“but.. why-?”

 

“i just wanted to talk to you about your room, hon.” vinny rubs his back, “i know that you only let it get that messy when something’s wrong.. i guess i should’ve thought out my approach, huh?”

 

evan gives a tearful laugh, “yeah.”

 

they sit in silence, evan’s head on vinny’s chest. vinny runs his hand through the windblown brown hair, presses soft, barely there kisses to the top of his head. “hey.”

 

evan’s response is an ‘mm?’

 

“you know i love you, right?”

 

“...i love you too, vin.”

  
  



	2. new life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> self-indulgent bs

as milo steps into the house, he looks down, realizing his sneakers had crunched against an even smaller thing. a rattle of some sort. sheepishly, he steps back, nudging the crushed remains under the couch with his foot. distantly, he hears the faint sound of mary and sharon talking. closer, is the noises of a baby.

he enters the room where his cousin is. it’s dark, with soft projections of stars along the ceiling and walls. In the crib, the child is babbling, reaching his small hands out, grasping for something.

milo is almost drawn in, in fascination.

_‘for one so small, you seem so strong.’_

he stands on his tiptoes, and reaches in, grasping noah under his arms, and pulling the baby into his arms. milo grunts-the baby was squirmy, if not particularly heavy- and noah cooes excitedly in response.

_‘my arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm.’_   
_‘i will protect you, from all around you.’_

milo shifts noah, so he rests against the top of his lap. the way aunt sharon showed him. noah cooes, and chews on his blanket, reaching up and gently placing his small hand against milo’s cheek.

milo doesn’t know what the emotion stirring in him is. like he’s gonna cry, but he’s not sad. all milo wants to do is hold onto this small thing. small. fragile. porcelain. noah is so… small.

milo laughs softly.

“hi noah. i’m milo.” his voice is the only thing making noise, aside from a small lullaby radio.

“i’m your cousin.” he continues, “and we’re gonna get on just fine.”

baby noah likes the sound of that, tiny fists waving as he croons something. one of those small fists grasps milo’s finger.

milo’s grinning ear to ear. and he gently surrenders the finger to the baby, letting it be gnawed on.

when he finally removes it, and goes to put him back, noah fusses.

noah looks up at him, his toddler face shining. he stammers out one word that makes tears roll down milo’s face. “m-miwo. miwo.”

milo sniffs, laughing slightly. “yeah. that’s me, baby cousin.”

milo nuzzles his cousin closer, breathing in his warm scent. he doesn’t even care that the man with pinhole eyes is watching him, with silent tears. sharon and mary’s distant arguing becomes just rain drum beats against a tin roof.

_‘this bond between us, can’t be broken.’_   
_‘i will be there, don’t you cry.’_


	3. hipster mfs

jeff shoulders his bag, as he walks out to the trailers. it’s always peaceful on this walkway, as he leaves class early, to avoid rowdy students. as he contemplates this, an acorn falls on his head, followed by a muttered string of frantic curses.

he looks up, to see none other than noah maxwell in a tree. the boy had flowers and leaves in his hair, from being up there. he was also clinging to the branch, like a scared cat. noah notices him staring, and cracks a nervous smile, “hi jeff.”

jeff suppresses laughter, and looks at noah with a quizzacally amused look, “hey maxwell. what’re you doing, just hanging out?”

noah bristles, “i swear i have a good reason.”

“oh yeah?”

“y-yeah. i had to take a picture.” noah says, and nearly slips again, causing him to yell, “shit!”

jeff now laughs, “you okay? it’s only like 4 feet down. you’re pretty tall. you’ll make it.”

noah glares at him reproachfully, truly looking like some sort of squirrel. “oh really? because it looks way further than that!”

jeff brushes his hair out of his face, and takes off his bag, before holding his arms out. “fine. jump down, and if it's really that far, i’ll catch you.”

noah gulps and edges forward, hesitant. jeff nods encouragingly. 

“just. 1, 2, 3, jump.” 

noah jumps, and predictably stumbles forward, grunting slightly as he’s knocked off balance. jeff steadies him with two hands on his shoulders. “see? was that so hard?.” he teases.

noah is suddenly hyperaware of two, warm hands on his shoulders, and jeff’s smiling face. he flushes, and raises his video camera, capturing the moment. “uh.. thanks. i guess i’ll leave it out of the play’s trailer.” he jokes.

“is that why you were up there? to get aesthetic shots for the trailer?” jeff asks, and they both put on their backpacks, beginning to walk.

“yeah. aesthetic is my middle name.” noah jokes again, and jeff snickers.

“you’ve got, like half the tree in your hair.” 

“i’m dedicated.”


	4. stairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> weird bullshit

milo is rushing down the steps, trying to get away from the thing following. he doesn’t even notice someone else coming up the stairs, and they collide. the other man falls back, down three steps, before stopping, and sitting there. he looks bewildered.

milo feels a wave of guilt hit him before he offers a hand to the man, “aah, i’m so sorry. it’s just- uh- i kinda- are you okay..?” the man interrupts his nervous rambling with a soft laugh, and a dismissive hand gesture, “don’t worry about it.”

milo freezes. fuck. he’s cute, like.. really cute. “y-you sure?” milo’s intimidated. great, he managed to bump into a cute guy, and semi-push him down the stairs.

“yeah. you’re in a rush. i was walking on the wrong end. hey- wait.” the man crinkles his brow, noticing something, “you’re milo. from econ, right?”

milo nearly screams. of course this guy knew his fucking name. of course. “yeah. that’s me. You’re-”

“jeff.”

“jeff. right.” they stand there for a second, just staring at eachother, until milo clears his throat and begins to edge past him. jeff immediately steps out of the way and apologizes.

“i guess i’ll see you around.” jeff offers

milo smiles. its a small, genuine grin. “i guess.”

[ many months later ]

“babe, you still haven’t pushed me down the stairs.” milo notes, and only grins as noah whips around, incredulous disbelief on his cousin’s face.

“why do you want him too?” noah says

“because. we made a pact to push each other down the stairs.” jeff supplies helpfully, copying some notes down.

“you say that like it explains something.” noah deadpans.

jeff looks up with a mysterious smirk, “does it really have to?”


	5. wild thing

“it’s safe here.”

evan’s wild, eyes sharp, as he scans every corner of the room. his eyes come to rest on noah, who’s got his hands up. noah, who seems strangely fearful, and nervous, shifting.

when evan draws closer, he flinches back, only to force himself forward, to put a hand on evan’s shoulder. evan stares at that hand, the one that grounds him. his chest is still heaving, growls escaping his chest at the same time as exhales. 

noah gently rubs his shoulder, and guides evan to sit. “good.” evan snarls, and noah simply looks at him, before scooting closer, waiting for evan to do something.

when evan doesn’t, noah steels himself. “evan. deep breaths. in for 4, out for 8.” 

he guides evan in breathing, softly praising him when he complies. when evan calms down, he blinks wearily, and rasps out, “Noah..?”

noah nods, and draws him close, in a comforting hug. evan nuzzles into him with a choked noise.

“you’re safe here.” he says gently, into evan’s ear, “he’s not going to hurt you.” evan hugs him tighter, and noah hazards a hand, gently placing it on his back.

“fuck. noah. please- forgive me. i’m sorry.” evan whimpers into noah’s chest. “i’m sorry. i’m sorry. i’m so fucking sorry.”

noah rocks him slightly, “i know, baby. can i ask you some questions?”

he gets a nod, and evan’s arms crushing his waist.

“what’s your favorite color?”

“blue.” evan’s voice is small.

“what’s my name?”

“noah. noah benjamin maxwell. but you-you hate your middle name.” evan says, with a sniffly laugh.

“that’s right. where are you?”

“your house.”

“where do i live again?”

“f-florida.” evan says, and his grip on noah’s waist loosens. noah tries not to wheeze in relief, as he continues to rub evan’s back.


	6. protector

milo can barely breathe. he hates this. he hates thinking everything is gonna hurt him, he hates counting the steps to the nearest exit to feel safe, and most of all, he hates breaking in front of jeff.

milo shudders, and his pathetic lungs try to draw in more air. looking up, he sees jeff’s calm, neutral face. jeff spoke like one would to a terrified cat, trapped under rubble.

thankfully, the man had made no move to touch milo, not wanting to invade his space. with more effort than he cared to admit, milo forced himself to listen to jeff’s voice. it rang in his ears, but it wasn’t bad.

“hey. milo, can you take some deep breaths, sweetheart?” god. milo loves that man.

he nods slightly, and despite his trained, calm expression, jeff’s eyes seemed to relax in relief.

“good. good job baby. is it ok if i touch you?” 

milo nods again. jeff scoots next to him, letting their sides touch, he’s startled by milo’s quick move of hugging jeff close, and burying his face in jeff’s stomach. he quickly gets over the shock, and cradles milo closer, his hand undoing the ponytail, and running his hands though milo’s hair. milo’s tears are making a wet spot on his tshirt, but he’s so incredibly worried he doesn’t care.

“i- saw. s-aw.” milo inhales, the breath stuttering, “i- fuck.”

“you don’t have to force it, honey.” jeff murmurs, “if you can’t say it, it’s okay.”

milo chokes out another sob, one that sounds vaguely like “I love you.” 

jeff presses a kiss to his head, “i love you too. it’s okay. i’m right here. i’ll make sure no-one hurts you.”


	7. cut

“sit down there, and lemme take a look.” evan says, and promptly digs out a band-aid, and cleaning solution.

vinny sits on the bathtub edge, supporting some of evan’s weight on his knees, as the shorter man brushed aside his hair, to get a batter look at the scratch.

“how’d you manage this, vin?” evan rumbles in amusement, brushing the disinfectant on gently, with his calloused fingers. vinny is too transfixed to really respond, watching the way evan’s hair falls in his face. it’s longer now, shaggier. his mouth is gently spread into a smile, so soft it almost hurts.

“i. uh. t-the branch.” vinny manages, face unbearably hot.

evan shakes his head with a snicker and vinny blurts it out, the affection in his chest swelling to a crescendo. “can i kiss you?”

evan looks taken aback, and then shy. “what?”

“fuck, i’m sorry. ignore me.” vinny mumbles, embarrassed. he’s caught off guard, by evan surging forward into his lap, both hands cradling his face, and kissing him. despite the force the shorter man had used, the kiss was sweet, and gentle.

evan pulls away, and looks nervous, no doubt about to spout apologies. vinny cuts him off with an encouraging smile, and a peck on his cheek. evan turns his head to recapture his lips, and vinny’s hands slide to his lower back, pulling him close.


	8. rendezvous

the hang-out place was theirs. it had been dubbed such since 6th grade. it wasn’t much, just a cement balcony, overlooking a lake. a tree provided shelter from direct sun. now, milo realized with a small snort of amusement, he was too big to fit on the balcony all stretched out. 

he leans his head against the cold railing, gazing into the water. all day, he’d felt empty, and tired. milo was frustrated with himself, upset that he was letting his demons win, and cause his lack of productivity.

approaching footsteps roused him from his thoughts, as he rolls his eyes, realizing there was only one person it could be. “hey, kev.”

kevin’s face pops up a second later, and he tugs himself up, realizing how cramped the space was. they sat facing each other, with their knees drawn up. “hey, asher.”

milo leans his head back and briefly closes his eyes. “why’d you follow me?”

kevin shrugged, “you seemed off today. is something wrong?”

milo exhales, and opens his eyes a crack, to stare at kevin, who he realized with a start, was inches away from him. the cramped space made it hard to move into a less tense position. “nah.”

kevin frowns, “if you wanna talk, i’m here.” 

“i don’t know if i want to.” milo answers weakly.

“then we don’t have too.” kevin says, a second later, “we can just stay here.” 

and so they don’t talk about it. they huddle together, milo leaning on kevin in comfortable silence, practiced silence. when milo laces his fingers with kevin’s, and kevin squeezes his hand, neither of them look up from the lake. they just are glad for the company.


	9. fashion

steph wrinkles her nose at the neon red shirt her boyfriend was clad in, “oh, that red does NOT suit you, or go with your pants babe.” the aforementioned pants were ripped and muddy, but had once been lightwash denim. 

evan responds with an exaggerated scoff, and strikes a pose, “how dare you, steph? i INVENTED red. i AM red.” 

she chuckles and pecks him on the lips, ‘sure you did. but i’m not going to kiss you if you look like that.” 

he pouts, and drapes himself on her dramatically, “steph, whyyy.” 

steph, despite her promise, kissed the top of his head, and ruffled his hair, “because you have half the state of jersey’s dirt on your jeans, and that neon red shirt is giving me a headache. 

he looks up, and stares at her with a fondness she can’t describe, and she melts. “ok. but only because i love you.” 

“i love you too, dork.”


	10. the juulroom

kevin grins at himself in the grimey school bathroom mirror, admiring his new haircut. he’s not ashamed to say he’s proud of it, and checking himself out is the most subtle way to do so.

from his perch on the sink, milo watches him with a deep affection in the pit of him, exhaling shakily, puffing smoke out.

it’s so cliche, to vape in an old school bathroom, but neither of them care.

“y’ look nice, kev.” milo mumbles, and kevin looks at him with a small smile, chuckling slightly.

“thanks, milo. pass it.” the vape is exchanged with a brush of their fingers, that milo feels up his arm. he’s not expecting kevin to sit next to him and lean against his slumped shoulder. 

milo inhales quickly, and kevin’s exhale tickles his bare neck

“seriously man. like.. you look awesome.” milo murmurs, bright red.

kevin gives him an amused little hum, “thanks?”

“thank god i’m wearing long sleeves, cause you woulda burned me.” milo manages to stutter out. “cuz, y’know. you’re. you’re hot. nevermind that is so bad-”

kevin looks at him, caught off guard. “what? are you flirting with me?”

milo hides his face in his hands, “i didn’t mean too!”

kevin laughs slightly, and pushes himself down from the sink. he positions himself in between milo’s legs, and pokes the back of his hand.

“hey.”

milo peeks through his fingers.

“that was an awful pick up line. but your attempt was adorable. let me try one.” milo groans in embarrassment. “c’mon, milo, just one.”

milo relents, “one.”

“alright. hey, i’m gonna give you a gift.” kevin’s face gets closer, and milo’s ears are bright red, “it’s a kiss. if you don’t like it, i’ll return it.”

milo closes the distance between them, shyly pressing his lips against kevin’s. it’s awkward, and they end up jumbled together, like interlocking sections of a chain. it’s just pure them.

when they pull away, kevin’s looking at him with a starstruck look that makes him want to never, ever pull away again. milo realizes that they just kiss, and hides his face in kevin’s shoulder. distantly, he can hear kevin’s laugh.

“milo, you can come out now.” he coaxes with a grin, “c’mon asher, i’ll give you another kiss.”

he slowly picks his head up, and is rewarded with a peck on the cheek.


	11. black eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> baby. bapy... baby! baby milo! baby kevin! bababababababababbababay... bebebebebebebbeebe b e

“i really hate this town.” milo coughs, frustrated, as kevin holds ice over his eye. “jeremy’s a fucking bastard!”

they’re 10. jeremy had been teasing milo again, and milo pushed him. jeremy retaliated with a punch, and the purple color of milo’s eye made kevin feel really mad. more mad then when he lost that bet, and had to give one of his other friend’s his pokemon game. but kevin’s scared as well, and had dragged milo away, insisting on staying with him in the nurse’s office. “milo, shh.” kevin whispers.

“no! kev, i’m so tired of this!” he sniffs, and he’s angrily swiping at his free eye, “they’re coming after you now. you should just leave me alone.”

kevin shakes his head, “milo, you might have a con-kushion. you aren’t making sense.”

milo snaps, “no! you’re not a doctor, you don’t know.”

kevin just keeps holding the ice, and gently wipes away his tears, showing impressive gentleness. “shh. it’s okay milo. i know you’re upset.” he was repeating what his mom said to him. 

milo is crying full on, tears and snot streaming down his face as he shakes. kevin reches forward, and hugs him close. “i’m sorry they got you, milo. i told the teacher.” milo presses himself closer, and kevin gently pats him

“does your eye still hurt?” the little boy asks, voice soft. they were curled up side-by-side on the cot, and kevin wasn’t planning on leaving his friend be. 

“no. my chest.. really hurts.” milo whimpers, “they laugh at me, and it really hurts my feelings.. the Big Man is scary, kev.. he’s not funny, he’s scary.”

kevin nods solemnly, and wraps his arm around milo, “then let’s not think about him. let’s think about something else! like oscar.”

milo scracks a small smile, sniffing, “oscar?”

“yeah. is he a good kitty now?”

milo seems to perk up, and begins to talk about the kitten, detailing his recent escapades. kevin listens attentively, and smiles when milo begins to fall asleep. he offers comfort, by gently patting and smoothing down milo’s hair. when milo finally drifts off, kevin to, closes his eyes, preparing for their impromptu naptime.

the school nurse made no move to seperate them. it was clear both boys had had a long day, and resolved to call mary to pick her son up.


	12. quarry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> highschool au

“everything about this, screams bad idea.” milo says, nervously toeing the edge of the quarry. next to him, jeff, evan, vinny, kevin, and noah are all shucking off shirts, and shorts. it was a sticky night in july, and they’d all climbed to the top of the quarry.

jeff leans over to the worrying boy, who was already shirtless. “hey, if you’re chicken..”

milo sticks his tongue out, “i’m not chicken!”

jeff puts a hand on his chest, “prove it.” they lean in closer, until the other boys clear their throats, stifling laughter. only vinny was actually, noah and evan were holding onto each other and cackling. even steph was giggling, from her seat on a lower rock. she was not participating, on the account of her having an awful headache. 

jeff and milo both blush and look away, jeff rubbing his arm, and milo continuing to look down the edge. 

“well. since you guys have no sense of adventure.” noah boldly announced, and gives himself a running start, cartwheeling over the edge, and falling with an exhilarated whoop. seconds later there’s a huge splash. noah’s head breaks the water and he waves.

evan ends up going next, joining noah, he instead curls into a cannonball, laughing as noah exclaims in indignation when he gets splashed. vinny goes after evan, arms across his chest. kevin tumbles in, slightly less graceful, only because he was caught off guard.

milo’s alone with steph, and jeff, and his thoughts. jeff’s stretching in the moonlight, and milo’s throat grows dry as he walks over. “hey. can you jump with me?”

the other man looks at him through shaggy curls, “huh? oh. sure.” he looks flustered, and steph snickers.

they lead each other to the edge, and hold hands. milo might actually die before he hits the water, as his crush squeezes his hand, and counts them done.

they both jump, and the wind sails past them. milo watches jeff’s closed-eye expression, watching as it morphed from anticipation to a happy grin. 

when they hit the water, jeff kisses him. in an instant they’re underwater, and milo’s lungs are bursting, but they keep kissing, until jeff pulls them up, and they break the surface. 

“oooo~ nice of you to join us, fellas.” noah teases, “i thought you were drowning.”

milo scoffs, and affectionately punches his arm, “shut it small fry, as if you and your boyfriend aren’t just as bad.” 

noah exclaims in exasperation, and it starts a splash fight, which ends in noah getting seaweed in his hair. 

it’s a good night. the boys splashing around in the sea as steph both recorded their shenanigans and read her novel. it’s the best night they’ve had in a while.


	13. coffee bros

Noah steps into the coffee shop after Kevin, blinking in dazed and tired confusion, the noise making him wince. He was exhausted, and had rarely had time to relax recently, between exams and rushing around to figure out what was going on with all the weirdness he got into. 

Kevin gently touches his arm, “Noah. What d’ya want?” 

Noah mumbles something to the cashier, which is clearly unintelligible, from the poor girl’s expression, and Kevin’s sigh. 

“Don’t worry, I speak tired and incoherent.” Kevin jokes, “He wants a large black coffee, with two sugars. No cream.” 

When they move out of line, Noah yawns, and looks at Kevin, fond and sleepy, it makes Kevin snort. “You’re staring.” 

Noah quickly shakes his head and, cradles his drink closer, blushing and mumbling into the cup. “It’s just.. You remember the way I like it.” 

Kevin rubs the back of his neck sheepishly, “Well, yeah. You told me about it once. You don’t like cream because it affects the strength of it, and if you put more sugar, it’s too sweet for you.” 

Noah smiles at him. “I can’t believe you remembered all that. Makes a guy feel special. Thanks, man.” 

Kevin coughs into his fist, flustered, “N-no problem. Oh, look our drinks.” 

He quickly takes the tray, and leads Noah out of the shop.


	14. oh, ana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> noah has an eating disorder: my friend's hc that makes me feel very sad

they’re sitting on the end of the boardwalk, swinging their legs. noah’s suprisingly quiet, for once, and lets milo talk most of the time. milo’s beginning to get worried, in faact, as noah is never this silent, 

when he does speak, his voice seems very small. he looks more like the shaking 15 year-old he is. “milo?” 

“yeah, bud?” 

“i’m not eating.” the way he says it, the hurried phrase, and hunched shoulders, “i hate it. i want to stop, but it feels so good, and-and i look good. i jus- i.” noah’s trembling, and milo slowly connects the dots in his mind. the boy had been fatigued the whole way here, and had come home with his lunchbag still full. it was the last day of school, so milo had just shrugged it off as noah being too caught up in friend stuff to eat. but something much darker happened.. 

“oh, noah..” 

“please don’t tell anyone. i know i’m weak. i know a boy shouldn’t have problems like this.” he draws his knees up to his chest. 

“noah. no you’re not weak. kiddo you are the strongest guy i know.” milo says, wishing he knew how to comfort his cousin, “i’m not gonna tell anyone. but don’t say that. boys have all sorts of problms, and everyone is allowed to struggle. just please promise me you’ll try to stop.” |

noah’s brown eyes are red-rimmed, and he hugs milo tight, burying his face iin the old tshirt, it smelt of tobacco and laundry detergent. 

milo grunts from the suprise of the full weight of noah against him, before allowing a small smile. he rubs noah’s back. “can you promise me that?” he asks gently. 

noah whimpers an affirmative into his shoulder. they stay like that, until noah pulls away, and wipes at his face. 

“you have to promise me something too, milo.” 

“and what is that?” 

“please try to not cut yourself anymore.” 

milo’s gaze falls to the inside of his forearm, where several pink and red scars lay. he exhales calmy through his nose and sits back. “i promise.” 

noah settles beside him, and leans his hea don milo’s shoulder, drained. milo gently brings his hand up to ruffle the curls.


	15. drunken diva

“you need something, babe?” steph asks, as she gets up. noah whines and makes grabby hands, before loudly exclaiming, “I want.. Juice.”

steph rolls her eyes, and ruffles his hair. “if my drunken diva commands it..”

“hey, i’m not a diva!” noah pouts, “i’m like. a reasonable person. sometimes.”

“are you like a reasonable person, or are you a reasonable person?” steph snorts, and dissolves into giggles as noah’s pout deepens, and he turns over with a ‘hmph!’

she manages between laughs, “aw, noah, i’m sorry i teased you.”

he sticks his tongue out at her, being childish.

steph walks to fingers up his arm, and tickles him, smiling when he laughs loudly and tries to roll away. she presses kisses between his shoulder blades, before standing up. “alright. you still want juice?”

noah nods, and she kisses his forehead. “back in a sec. love you.”

noah lets her go, and hums, letting his eyes slide shut. despite being drunk, he was still very grateful to have her.


	16. abandoned

Kevin doesn’t know why he agreed to this. Noah is reckless, and his impromptu rendezvous locations were known to be the worst. Something about the way Noah had grasped his hand and intoned a small, “please, Kev?”. He was too weak for this boy.

It was 11pm, and Noah was hopping the fence of the local private property. Kevin shuddered as branches brushed past him, and he too jumped over, stumbling into noah. Noah giggles, and catches him. “Careful. Alright, let’s go!” 

He takes off, and Kevin sighs, following him. He’s only barely able to make out yellow doc martens and follows them like a beacon. Finally, they end up in front of an old structure. 

“We could get arrested for this.” Kevin sighs, looking at Noah with an annoyed but fond look. “Let’s just go home.” 

“Just trust me, Kev.” Noah gives him huge puppy eyes, and holds his hand out. “I’ll hold your hand the whole time.” 

Something in Kevin is giddy at the prospect, and he almost giggles out loud, like some sort of schoolgirl, when Noah laces their hands together, and they enter the broken down place.

They kiss in a dark corner of the abandoned wreck, just gently holding onto each-other, and laying on top of each-other. They share their snacks, and just stay like that, cuddling and happy until the sun comes up.


	17. morning after

When Vinny wakes up, he’s holding something warm, andsoft. He breathes a deep sigh, and leans his forehead into the person’s back. His mind races to who he might’ve had over, and when he reaches the conclusion, his anxiety twists. Jeff. 

The man was, by some saving grace, still asleep. He was shirtless, and a quick check under the blankets proved Vinny’s hypothesis. They banged. And now Jeff was sleeping peacefully in his bed, lips slightly parted, and head nearly completely nuxxled into Vinny’s arm, which he was using as a pillow. 

Despite his anxiety behind Jeff waking up, Vinny runs his fingers up against the divet of his hip, and swirled circles on his side. Jeff stirs and a drowsy murmur escapes him as he pulls the blanket closer. Vinny has to laugh, and Jeff grumbles, before turning around and cuddling closer to Vinny. 

Vinny almost implodes. “Uh… Jeff. Do we need to talk about what happened last night?” Jeff whines, and looks up at him, “M’ybe. But you’re warm and I am very cold right now.” 

Vinny hums a little in amusement, but keeps an arm over Jeff, gently encouraging him closer, and smiling when he did. 

“Whenever you’re ready.” Vinny says quietly, and lays his head on top of Jeff’s.


	18. when ur bf isnt dead

“i… i thought you were dead.” tim’s voice is quiet, small, and he’s scanning jay for the bullet wound he’s sure he’s going to find. jay steps forward, with a tremor in his voice, “tim..” 

anything he could say was shaken out of him, as he’s hugged so tightly, he can feel his elbows digging into his sides. “jesus christ, i thought you were gone.. I .. Shit, jay, I missed you.” 

jay sniffles, and is soon full on crying, as Tim kisses his face, and gently cradles him. groceries were scattered across the landing, but they could care less, their joyous reunion was all that mattered, even if it was making both of them cry.


	19. i wrote this for my friend whos amazing

evan crouches by his son, who’s beginning to sniffle, and is making choked sobs as he looks at his scraped knee. “hey, kiddo.” he says gently and frowns in sympathy, “aw, buddy.. did you get your knee banged up?” 

the boy nods, with a small “Mmhm.”. and evan winces, “that’s rough, but you are a tough little guy!” 

the boy seems to consider it a moment, and doesn’t notice evan spreading disinfectant on the wound. when he does, he yelps, “dad, no! it hurts!” he squirms around, before calming down slightly, when evan makes quiet, soothing noises to him. a emoji bandaid smiles up from the scraped knee, and evan smiles. “hey, hey! all better kiddo!” 

the boy considers the banaid, and nods, humming in appreciation. “thanks, dad.” evan smiles at his son, and helps him up, ruffling his hair. 

“no problem kiddo. let’s get inside, dinner’s almost done, and it smells real good.”


	20. sinking like a stone

as noah slinks off to bed, eyes rubbed raw from crying again, kevin sighs inwardly. it really hurts him to see noah like this, because for as long as he’d known noah, he’d never known him to be like this. noah was energetic, and social. if not all the time, he definitely has his moments.

it’s a product of what’s been going on. kevin ponders this for a moment, and shakes his head. noah has changed so much. he’s skittish, but still just as defiant, refusing to do anything commanded to him, and even trying to fight the entities.

he trudges up the stairs, stopping at noah’s room. kevin looks in to find the other man staring at him, arms clasped behind his back. there’s something childish about the way he looks, like a young kid being scolded for taking the last cookie before supper.

“Show me what’s behind your back.” kevin deadpans and when noah shakes his head, he raises an eyebrow of disapproval, regretting it as soon as it makes noah flinch. he quickly drops the look and sits next to him instead.

“Noah. I just want to help you.” he says gently, “I know things haven’t been easy. I know you’re hurting yourself. I’m trying to help, but when you hide things, it’s hard.” his hand runs soothing circles on noah’s back, causing noah to exhale, and lose a bit of tension. “can you tell me what’s wrong? What are you hiding?”

when noah reveals the whiskey bottle, kevin wishes he could say he was surprised. “oh, noah..” he hugs the man tight, hand stroking through his hair, comforting.

“i’m a disappointment.” came the murmur, his voice tight and hurt. “all i do is run. i can’t protect you, or.. or anyone.”

kevin hushes him gently, placing the whiskey bottle out of the way and lays them down. noah buries his face in kevin’s tshirt, and begins to cry.

his crying is unsettling. he’s silent, except for shuddery breaths and sniffles, all kevin can do is gently pet through his hair, and hold him close, all kevin can do is be his touchstone, his friend. maybe more.

as noah calms down, and his breathes aren’t heaving, kevin moves to get up. he’s stuck fast, by noah’s arms around him, pulling him back.

kevin puffs a laugh, as noah buries his face into the slightly wet fabric of his tshirt. he holds noah close, and watches him drift to sleep, muscles losing tension, eyes fluttering as he struggles to stay awake. kevin presses small, gentle kisses to his forehead as he falls asleep, and reassures him quietly.

when noah finally sleeps, kevin finds himself unable to leave his .. friend? lover? - noah’s - side. whether by choice or being trapped, he just didn’t want to. he lays his cheek on noah’s head, and eventually, his breathing evens out, and they fall asleep together.


	21. mission control

milo crouches by his thrashing friend, worry in his eyes as he holds his hands up, trying to placate the boy, who was having a nightmare. “whoa-

kev! hey, kevin! wake up.”

 

kevin jolts awake and nearly hits milo, eyes wild, as he searches the room. milo backs away, so he doesn’t make kevin more upset, and kevin seems to snap out of it. “milo…?” he whispers.

 

milo nods, fearful. kevin’s eyes glisten in the dark, and he surges forward. milo flinches, thinking he’s being attacked, but is surprised to find he has his arms full with kevin, who’s crying into his chest, his body shaking in fear.

 

milo brings his hands up, and gently rubs kevin’s back, the same way kevin does for him. it’s then he realizes how small kevin is. he’s not tall like

noah, and doesn’t have as much muscle as milo does (whatever meagre amount that is), and he looks so small in that moment. so vulnerable. milo draws him closer, and gently soothes him. “hey, hey. calm down. it’s not gonna hurt you anymore.”

 

kevin takes a heaving breath, “not me- you- you.” he can’t say much else in his panic, but milo gets his meaning. 

 

“i’m here, ain’t i?” he prompts gently, and makes a show of shaking out his arms, and gently twitching his legs. “all limbs accounted for.” kevin surveys him, and nods jerkily, sucking in air.

 

“‘m not going anywhere, kev. it’s okay. nothing’s gonna hurt you or me.” milo says gently, and kevin chokes on a wail, resting his forehead against milo’s collarbone. milo swallows, and sighs, still worried. kevin never had nightmares this bad.

 

milo holds him for a while, crouched on his bedroom floor. luckily, mary and her man of the month wouldn’t be home until much later, and he wouldn’t have to explain the episode to them.

 

when kevin stops shaking, and is quietly sniffling, milo thumbs away his tears. “hey. mission control to kevin. am i clear?”

 

kevin cracks a smile, and presses himself closer. “mission control, i’m reading you loud and clear.”

 

milo gently brushes his lips against the top of kevin’s head. “good. you’re safe, kev. you’re gonna be okay. do you need anything?” it’s a lie and they both know it, but, they need lies more than ever.

 

“don’t let go of me.” kevin breathes, “i feel like you’re going to be gone if i’m not holding onto you.” milo hums in response, and keeps kevin tucked under his chin, lazily tracing patterns along his back.

 

“affirmative. i ain’t going nowhere, pal.” milo whispers. he kisses kevin’s forehead, and kevin’s arms tighten their hold.


	22. cold

when Milo finally comes to bed, he curls around Kevin, pressing his cold hands against his husband’s midriff with a shit-eating grin. Kevin yelps and squirms. “milo!” 

Milo chuckles, and nuzzles Kevin’s shoulder, knowing that even his nose was icy, given he’d been out in the cold for so long. Kevin ducks out of his hold,, and sits up, giggling and trying to look stern. “Go sleep on the other side.” 

Milo pouts, and puts his head in Kevin’s lap, “I’m your husband.” 

“you are very cold.” Kevin provides, and his warm hands settle against milo’s face, brushing hair to the side. “warm up by the radiator.” 

Milo gasps, and sits up as well, resting his head against Kevin’s chest. “There are a few ways to help me get warm, hon..” 

Kevin sighs fondly, and rolls his eyes, “Milo Asher, I banish you to the warmest corner of the bed.” 

“You can’t banish me! It’s my bed too.” Milo adds, “Kevin Asher, I will banish you too.” 

They both look at each-other, and dissolve into giggles, still holding. “Cuddle?” Milo asks, and Kevin kisses him, soft and sweet, “Did you have to ask?”


	23. ghost buddy

I’m telling you, guys!” Jeff grumbles, “I’m haunted. I swear it!” as he speaks, the ghost boy floats along next to him. Evan laughs at him, as he rubs his bloody nose. 

“Jeff, I’m sure there’s a better explanation.” Vinny sighs, as he copies down algebra questions. He peers at Jeff over his specs and frowns, “you sure you’re feeling okay?” 

The ghost boy snort-laughs, and Jeff looks at Vinny, and then at the boy. Looking at the spectre made him feel, strangely sad. The boy was pale, with red rimmed eyes, and cuts all over his arms. occasionally, he’d cough, and something like distortion would wrack his body. Jeff was young, but he still didn’t think that anyone deserved a wound like that. 

“you all really can’t see him?” Jeff looks lost, and stares at the tuna sandwich in his hands. “Evan, is there something next to me?” 

“Yeah, your ghost boyfriend.” Evan cackles, and turns his back, running his hands up and down his sides to mimic a make out session, complete with noises. Jeff flushes red, and throws a cherry pit at him. Evan laughs harder, and Vinny fixes him with a disapproving look. 

“Give it up, Jeff.” The boy speaks, voice distorted and raspy, but strangely loud, “They can’t see me. But I am very real.” 

Jeff slams his lunch tray, and quickly stands up, walking away from the outdoor lunch table. He ignores Evan’s calls to “wait up” and Vinny’s exasperated mutters. 

He keeps walking, to the very outskirts of school property, and sits with his back against a fence. He then buries his head in his arms. The ghost looks concerned. “Oh shit. Uh, hey dude? I’m sorry. Fuck. I didn’t mean to make you cry or anything.. I. I’m really sorry, if you can hear me.” 

Jeff peeks up, and the ghost is hovering a few feet away, arms outstretched. 

“Why?” His voice cracks. 

“um. Why what?” The ghost tilts his head.

“Why do I see you? Why not my mom.. or my dad..?” He sniffs. “Maybe you’re a hallucination. Maybe it’s because of stress.” 

“Jeff. I am very real.” The ghost says seriously, “My name is Milo Asher. I’m dead. I’m here to like. I dunno. Figure out who I used to be.” 

Jeff snorts, “So am I the talking skull, or are you?” 

 

Milo looks confused. It’s adorable. “What?” 

 

Jeff bites his lip. “Nevermind. So. How do I help you cross the Rainbow bridge?” 

The grin that graces the other boy’s face is so worth it.


	24. riverdale is shitty

“Jason Blossom…. is the gargoyle king.” The TV is paused before the sentence is completely done, and Jeff is looking at Milo, lips pressed together and barely containing his laughter. Milo looks back with a raised eyebrow, before he too starts laughing, putting his head in his hands and groaning, even as he chuckled. 

“Wait- Hold on, hold on-” Jeff wheezes, leaning completely on Milo, who flushes at the contact, “WHO?!” 

“The guy that everyone was frekaing the fuck out over in season one!” Milo is barely suppressing his laughter, while Jeff flounders for a response. 

“HE’S ALIVE???” Jeff splutters, “WHAT??? Wasn’t the whole pint that he was DEAD???” 

Milo’s laughing so hard, there’s no sound, his shoulders are just shaking. Jeff is still ranting. “Well, this is just lazy writing!” 

‘it’s Riverdale, babe.” Milo snickers, “It’s the shittiest fucking show.” 

Jeff pouts and leans back, head against Milo’s chest. “This is nothing like the Archie comics. I’m so sad , Milo.” 

Milo kisses the top of his head, still giggling. “Alright, you big toddler. We can watch something else.” 

Jeff shakes his head, “I want to see it end.”


	25. fuck mary asher!

“Anything I can do, kiddo?” Milo asks his cousin, who’s clutching his arm, which was red, with purple bruises in the shape of Mary’s fingers. She had grabbed the boy, and shook him, all thw hwile screaming at both him and Milo, for a fucking broken vase of all things. Milo was used to it, he began to shut his mom out, until he noticed Noah’s fearful expression. Sharon was actually a good parent, who didn’t yell at Noah as much, so this was probably a huge culture shock for Noah. 

They were stationed on the roof, wrapped in blankets and eating Hostess cakes. Noah shakes his head, and wipes at his tears, “N..no. I just wanna go home.” Milo’s heart sank, but he noddes, and let the boy lean against him, rubbing his back comfortingly. 

“I’ll call your mom soon.” Milo promises, “Just.. in the morning. I don’t wanna get you in trouble again.” 

Noah nods, and breathes shallowly, sniffling. “Okay. Milo, is she really like this? Everyday?” 

Milo shifts uneasily, before answering, “Yeah…. I think the days were she doesn’t shout at all are the worst. The days were she tries to be a mom. Because she’s never really been that” 

Noah’s arm, though injured (albeit a minor injury), wraps around him, and squeezes. “Oh. I’m really sorry man.” 

Milo chuckles slightly, “You don’t need to be sorry, you’re not the one who did anything.” 

“No, I just mean that, if my visit makes things difficult..” Noah trails off, “Like. just be careful, Milo. I worry man. Especially since your mom’s a batshit crazy cunt.” 

If Milo’s suprised by Noah’s use, he manages it well. He snorts, and leans back of his palms, gaze towards the sky. “You got that right. You want another Cosmic Brownie?” 

“Fuck yeah.”


	26. i tried monster energy and its gross but also yummy??

why are you on the floor?” jeff asks, amusement clear in his soft voice. he’s standing in the doorway, bag slung over his shoulder still. there were empty cans of monster energy on the coffee table, and a half eaten burrito lay abandoned, where sparky was trying to get to it.

milo groans, moving his arm from over his face. he peers up at jeff, eyes bleary and hair messy. “sometimes i like to lie on the floor and feel like garbage.” he mumbles, and sits up slowly, scrunching his nose at the light. jeff laughs, and reaches across to close the blinds, kissing his boyfriend’s forehead on the way. sparky whines in disapproval as the burrito is discarded.

“you should shower, and then you can lie on me and feel like garbage.” jeff suggests, removing the pencil from behind his ear to scribble something down. milo, on his way into the kitchen, tugs him closer by the waist.

“but then you’ll get sick.” milo’s voice is raspy in his ear, and jeff shivers slightly at the kisses being pressed to the hollow divet on the side of his neck.

“eh. i could use a day off.” jeff shrugs, and he can feel milo’s grin, pressed against his skin, “what’s got you so smiley?”

“you admitting you need a break.” milo continues his chaste ministrations against the other man’s neck, and nuzzles him. “it’s good to see that.”

jeff smiles to himself, “well, you should hustle with that shower then. i’m not staying home and cuddling a stinky boyfriend.”

milo nods, “yessir.” he breaks away, not before spinning jeff around, and planting a kiss on his lips.

jeff sighs, and finishes his writing to rummage through his fridge. it had been a long day, and cuddles would help him unwind.


	27. everybody say ty scout

Jeff sat at his desk, finishing up reports for his boss. He was mumbling to himself, and seemed genuinely frazzled, glad that Alex had gone to bed. He sighs heavily, slumping on his desk, before picking his head up at the sound of hurried footsteps into the kitchen. 

“Al? You forget something-” Jeff begins, but is cut off by his brother’s quick reply of, “Bedroom’s haunted.” 

A beat. Alex digs through the drawers before Jeff finally, increduosly says, “What?!”

The drawer slams shut, as Alex has found what he needed, a taser. Jeff is even more concerned. “I said. Bedroom’s haunted, Jeff.” 

Just as quickly as he came, he left, stampeding down the hall to “taze the shit” out of whatever supernatural entity was giving him a hard time. Jeff couldn’t help but be proud of his determination, but also concerned for his safety. He watches from down the hallway.


	28. ashes to ashes

i wish you were here.” noah’s voice trembles, and he places the flowers down. “i wish you all were. evan.. vinny.. jeff.” when he says milo, his throat hurts too bad to continue the list, despite the names that lay on his tongue, bitter like pills that you hold in your mouth. 

the forest around him is different from the one from the boardwalk. different from the trees of new jersey and seperate from anything these people died in or lived in. but each of them had a stone. each of them had their name painted across it, in their favorite color, with their possesion buried underneath. somewhere, in seperate woods, in urns, and in graves, there lay the bones of his friends.


End file.
